


Confused

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bi!Evan, Evan and Jared are BFFs, F/F, Fluff, Gay!Connor, M/M, Tree Gays, Whoop Whoop tree bros, college is fun, wowie, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan Hansen starts a YouTube channel because Jared says his daily life is interesting since he has high levels of anxiety. He gains lots of subs and gets more every week.Connor Murphy started a YouTube channel because his  therapist thought it was a good idea to vent to people. Connor also had an intrusting life, and people liked it!Youtuber AU is not mine, I found it a few weeks ago and I forgot who made it so credit to them from making this beautiful au.





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Another crap fan fiction by me! Heh, I hope it's gonna be okay!

~~~~Evan looked at his first video he uploaded. It has thousands of views and he had no idea how. He started the channel last mouth, because his best friend told him to start one. "Evan, congrats on eight hundred thousand." Jared yelled opening the dorm door.

 "Oh, um thanks!" Evan smiled. He was getting ready to record a Q&A. Jared laid down on his bed and curled up in his blanket. "Okay, Let's-start." Jared was snoring already in the background. 

 "@EvanProtectionSquad–Awe I love your name–Asked You mention Jared a lot of times is he your boyfriend?" Evan laughed awkwardly. "Sorry no, me and him have been friends for a long time though."

 Jared stood up rapped in blankets holding his middle finger up. "Oh he lives. You want to join?" Jared nodded. 

 "Sup fuckers." He pulled his desk chair next to Evan's. "My small son here, he's very short. I'm so proud of his large following of people who listen to him ramble about his life." He put on a shit-eating grin.

 "Can I read the next one?" Jared asked.

 "S-Sure." Evan handed him his phone. 

 "@Memesarecool asked What's up with you username? Why HowToFuckTrees101? Oh, well that's a long story! So Evan here didn't know how to set up account so I made it for him. So I can delete his Channel when ever I want." Jared trailed off. He smiled again.

 "Okay Jared, I asked you just to put my name, and then you put HowToFuckTrees101!" Evan exclaimed.

 "At least I don't think ketchup is spicy." Jared threw. Evan laughed and Jared joined in. It was an inside joke, They went to Whata Burger a long time ago and Evan though he grabbed normal ketchup but he grabbed the spicy.

 "@ILikestrangerthings I also like your username. You asked, Have you met Connor420blazeit? If so can you do a collaboration?" Evan looked at Jared confused.

 "That rant channel that's always on trending!" Jared told him like he was dumb. "God, Evan be more relevant." 

 "@ImReal asked Who is Jared?"

 "Me!" Jared exclaimed. The video went on and they answered a few more questions and then Evan did his closing. He uploaded it naming it, 'Jared is a real person!!!' And didn't look at it again.

 He had class in ten minutes, it was just a corse to help him get a degree in Teaching. He was thinking of kindergarten through seventh. He grabbed his notebook and textbook — Which was super Fucking expensive. He Walked out of his dorm building and to the English building.

 He sat near the back of the classroom. A head blocking his view of the front white board. "Shit." Evan mumbled and stood up and moved in the seat in front of him.

 "Hello, I'm professor Henderson. This lecture will be a few hours so get comfortable." A few laughs from around the large room. "Now let's get started!" She said with a large smile. After a few hours she gave them their assignment. 

 "You'll write a small book on life with a partner. I don't want it to be plain, make it exciting!" She smiled. "Now I'll let you choose your partners because There are way to many of you!" 

 The class room bursts with a lot of different voices and awkward laughing. "I've seen you somewhere. I think YouTube." Evan noticed it was the kid who was blocking him. 

 "Oh, maybe. HowToFuckTrees101?" The kids face lit up.

 "That's it! I was tagged in one of your new videos, on Twitter. Um I'm Connor420Blazeit." He fumbled with his strings of his sweatshirt. "I'm gonna do 5th grade cliché and ask you to be my partner. If your okay with it..." 

 "OkayYeah-sure!" Evan pulled out his phone and handed it to him. "I don't usually tell people about my channel first meeting them, unless they already know about me." Evan said pulling up add new contact. He handed it to what he assumed Connor. 

 "Oh I didn't get your name."

 "Evan." 

 "Connor." 

__________

 

 "Wait, so you met Evan?" Zoe exclaimed, she was always in Connor's dorm. Because she claims his dorm is better. 

 "Yeah, Cool right? I acted like a fucking idiot! Like asking him about his YouTube channel right off the bat!" He groaned falling back on his bed, "FUCK!" 

"Calm down! Hey did you see what happened? I got ten thousand more subs, thanks to you being in a video." She mumbled the last part.

 "Stop using me!" Connor yelled. Zoe laughed softly. Connor grabbed his computer, "Holy shit!" 

 "What?" 

 "I got an email from YouTube, it's about VidCon." Zoe looked at him with wide eyes. She pulled out her phone and check her email. 

 "Holy shit, is right." She said quietly. "It's in two days? What the fuck Connor? You have to drive me!" She exclaimed. Connor groaned. "I'll pay for food!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the first chapter was kinda cliché but It will get more original. I hope.


End file.
